Libertarian Socialist Collective
}}|'Seats in the Folkstämma' | }| ImageSize = width:100 height:25 PlotArea = left:0 bottom:0 top:0 right:0 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:200 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal AlignBars = early Colors = id:gray value:rgb(0.85,0.85,0.85) id:darkgray value:rgb(0.27,0.27,0.27) id:midgray value:rgb(0.57,0.57,0.57) id:blue value:rgb(0.07, 0.44, 0.76) id:green value:rgb(0.38, 0.73, 0.27) id:orange value:rgb(1, 0.55, 0) id:red value:rgb(0.80,0, 0) BarData = bar:Wikipedias PlotData= bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:200 color:gray width:0.2in text: 0 /600 bar:Wikipedias from:0 till:2 color:Purple width:0.2in text: |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Colo }|u|}}r(s)' | Purple & White |- |- style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" |'Website' | Party Page |- | colspan="2" bgcolor=" }/meta/color}}"| |- |colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left; font-size: 80%;" | } |} The Libertarian Socialist Collective was a political party in Sekowo. It is often referred to as the LSC or the Libertarian Socialist Collective of Sekowo. Founded in October of 2602 by industrial unionists and political radicals. The party's first chairman, Ingmar Verner, was elected by unanimous vote amongst party members. The party supports a liberal platform based on individual rights and economic equality. The Libertarian Socialist Collective currently holds no seats in the Folkstama and no cabinet positions. The Collective's current nominee for the office of Tenno is party chairman Ingmar Verner. Ideology The Libertarian Socialist Collective includes radical socialists, syndicalists, anarchists, Utopian communists, as well as a wide variety of other leftists. The Libertarian Socialist Collective is one of the more liberal parties in Sekowo. The party supports small government, direct democracy and economic equality. Centralization & Government Responsibilities The Libertarian Socialist Collective supports the complete devolution of power to local municipal governments and citizen councils to deal with, in very limited scope, the issues of the citizenry. Supporting a voluntary federation between the five districts of Sekowo to deal with critical issues such as foreign affairs and defense. The Collective also supports the complete dissolution of government as an instrument of force against the people. Civil Rights The Libertarian Socialist Collective promotes a strict adherence to the philosophy of egalitarianism, believing that all people are equal from birth and should be treated as such. The Libertarian Socialist Collective holds that the institutions of capitalism and hierarchical government only serve to subvert the equality of the individual. The Collective rejects the ideas of racism, sexism, religious intolerance, and xenophobia. Ecology The Libertarian Socialist Collective is concerned with the conservation and improvement of the natural environment, both for its own sake of the environment as well as the sake of civilization. The Collective advocates the sustainable management of resources, and the protection of the natural environment through changes in public policy and individual behavior. It recognizes that humans are active participants in ecosystems. Foreign Relations The Libertarian Socialist Collective supports the proliferation of a global revolution in order to insure the social equality and intellectual freedom of all the people of Terra. The Collective is affiliated with the Socialist International, International Human Rights Movement, Seperation of Church and State Alliance. The Collective supports the creation and adoption of international worker's unions . Market The Libertarian Socialist Collective asserts that the institution of capitalism constitutes a violent force being thrust upon the individual, and thus is inherently evil. The Collective advocates collective ownership of all means of production, is opposed to to concept of property rights. The Collective makes the distinction between ownership and possession, and understands that there is a freedom is meant to be intellectual freedom as opposed to free enterprise. The Collective also supports trade unions as an instrument of political change, and advocates collective bargaining and industrial action as a method to cause change. Military The Libertarian Socialist Collective is opposed to violence by the government on its' people. It is opposed to hosting a standing army or a conscripted force, however it supports voluntary service in times of extreme need. Religion The Libertarian Socialist Collective supports the separation of church and state. As such, it is against government intervention in religious matters, as well as, freedom of religious exercise. The Collective asserts that religion is a private matter and not subject to the state. Statement of Party Principle Category:Sekowo Category:Parties in Sekowo Category:Government and politics of Sekowo Category:Political parties in Sekowo